Song of the Rainbow
'''Song of the Rainbow '''is the fifth episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. ''Tamara is caught in an enchantment when she plays a beautiful harp given to her at a craft fair and the music leads her to Rainbow Falls in the Riverdells where one of the Crown Jewels, the Rainbow Jewel, has returned. But Lady Kale has designs on the jewel and so she creates some dangerous magic of her own. Plot The episode begins at the craft fair where Gwen and Tamara are taking their sweet time getting ready, much to Fallon and Moondance's concern, since they’ll be late if they don’t hurry up. Archie is training the babies in back up vocals, and Cleo demonstrates just how discordant a unicorn can sound. Sunstar shows her willingness to please everyone and everything by being unable to decide between red and lavender clothes, and Gwen tells everyone to behave since they’re representing the Crystal Palace. The dweasels are at the fair as well, and the Jewel Riders and assume that they are there because of wild magic. Gwen opens the fair with a speech and then hands the stage over to Tamara and the babies. Turns out that Tamara has a hardcore fan, because a harp-maker has made a harp especially for her. But as Tamara plays the harp, magic is released and sorts of things happen; cutlery comes alive, the babies gets clothes and bushes turns to swans. Not only that, but Tamara starts hearing voices. They ask her to help them and she finds herself standing on some kind of cliff in the middle of a wild magic vortex. In the real world, Tamara is completely gone and keeps playing, and the dweasels are happily smelling the wild magic. People finally clue in on that something is up with the harp, and the harp-maker runs away. Tamara’s song is stopped, Gwen clue in on that the harp is the source of the problem and starts a search for the harp-maker. Fallon catches a dweasel, who falsely says that the harp-maker works for Lady Kale. But the harper is found and claims innocence, and when Tamara’s plays it and starts saying "look for the rainbow" everyone finally gets that this has to do with the Rainbow Jewel. The dweezel escapes and Kale makes her appearance by thunder. She makes Tamara hover over to her and steals the harp, and Gwen cannot stop her because she's busy saving Tamara by breaking her fall at last moment. Kale then plays the harp and lets wild magic loose, causing the whole fairground to get trashed, before flying away with the dweasels. Tamara is still in a trance and repeats about finding the rainbow, and the harper tells them that he found the jewel shards near Rainbow Falls. The Pack gets stationed at the Travel Tree rings (Drake and Thunderbolt are on babysitting duties), but the Travel Trees are a step ahead and are playing merry-go-round with Kale, intentionally sending her to the wrong locations. At one location, Josh is watching as Kale yet again is dumped at the wrong ring, and the dweasels starts playing around with the harp, throwing it off the Grimm's dragon wagon. Kale doesn’t notice and they leave. At the Rainbow Falls, the Jewel Riders see the effects of the Rainbow Jewel having returned. Josh arrives with the harp and Tamara takes the harp. While the others tries to make some semblance of a plan, she wanders off. The others follow her, and she opens a passage into the falls with the harp. Inside is a huge portal into the wild magic, with the splintered Rainbow Jewel floating within and calling to Tamara to heal them. The Heart Stone makes her vulnerable to wild magic and Gwen and Fallon decide to support Tamara with their jewels. Meanwhile, Kale finally arrives in her dragon wagon. She wants to use the harp to get inside, and the dweasels fumble about. Kale then tells Grimm to fly them inside through a waterfall. On the inside, the Jewel Riders are trying to keep Tamara in the real world while she's playing the harp and floating in the wild magic portal, and then there’s a flash. On the outside, Grimm dives for the falls, only for them to turn to crystal, knocking him out as he crashes headfirst into the solid wall. Inside, the Rainbow Jewel has joined, but Tamara is nowhere to be seen. Gwen demands her back, and uses Merlin’s key and box on the Rainbow Jewel. Merlin appears in a bubble and explains everything that's happened, and Tamara returns in a rainbow portal. Outside the water returns and Kale barely has a lucky escape as Grimm regains consciousness. Meanwhile, the Jewel Riders take stock of everything and Tamara remembers her babies and is reassured that Drake and Thunder are watching them. They return to a Crystal Palace in chaos and Drake is tied to a chair, with no sign of Thunderbolt. Gwen and Fallon teases him and the episode ends. Song “There’s magic in the air Love is everywhere All our friends are gathered round to celebrate the fair Come and join the fun Dancing under the sun Lets wave our hands to all our fans the party’s just begun Feel the magic! Can you feel it? Feel the magic! Can you feel it? Feel the magic! Everyone can’t help but sing along I looked up to the sky Much to my surprise Things are changing everywhere right before my eyes”Category:Episodes